


Something so familiar

by turtlesquare



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Maybe. - Freeform, One Shot, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesquare/pseuds/turtlesquare
Summary: A blink, and she was there.  Another, and she was gone.





	Something so familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by imaginetheotp on tumblr:
> 
> Imagine your otp having their memories wiped by some curse or something, forgetting about each other and don’t see each other again. but one day, person A is sitting at a coffee shop reading a book or something and person B walks in with a couple of their friends and stops dead in their tracks when they see A, and they can’t quite place it but something about that stranger over there all alone, reading that book, is just so nostalgic it takes B’s breath away, but then they blink and go back to their friend group without saying anything

Marcie.

Her name was Marcie.

That was the only thing running through Velma’s mind as she laid in bed.  It had been years since she’d seen the other girl; 8 years. Velma had finally finished her doctorates after 8 more years of rigorous schooling.  She was hoping to solve the theory and get the timeline back on track, but she had lost hope. She was currently working as a physics teacher at Coolsville High School.  She would make her way up the ladder slowly, and maybe one day, things would go back to how they had been before.

 

The trauma of everything that had happened before had split up the group.  Fred dropped out of college and went on to be a mechanic, leaving traps behind because it reminded him too strongly of the life he had lived.  Daphne stuck through two years of school, studying fashion, but was recruited by the Hex Girls at some point as their costume lead. Scooby got registered as Shaggy’s therapy dog after Shaggy had some...mental health issues.  Shaggy eventually ended up competing on small town cooking competitions, and made his way up to having his own restaurant, which catered to people and their dogs.

The group barely attempted to keep in touch any more, the extent of their conversations being tagging each other in facebook posts every now and then.  But today, they had decided to meet up, to check in on each other. They all agreed to go meet up at Coolsville Coffee House, since the Hex Girls happened to be touring through the town for the week.  

Everyone had made their way to the cafe, and Velma was walking down the street after working at the school all day.  She never learned how to drive, and took public transportation everywhere. But since the Coffee House was so close to the school, she decided to walk.  It was almost summertime, and the humid June air clung to her skin and to her clothes.

As she walked through the doors of the overcrowded cafe, she noticed someone and froze.  She couldn’t quite place it, but something about the brunette sitting in the corner, sipping her latte and reading her book on Quasars, got to Velma.  She had messy hair down to her shoulders, glasses with red duct tape across the bridge keeping the two lenses together, and ragged clothes. She was asian, and skinny, with a pale complexion.  She didn’t look up as Velma started walking again. 

Velma immediately recognized the ragtag group, and couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across her face.  Daphne noticed her first, and got up and stretched her arms out for a hug, tears in her eyes.

“Velma!”  The two hugged, neither letting go, and the rest of the group got up and joined the embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my docs for months! I completely forgot about it. I think it's finished....seems like a weird spot to leave off, but this is all that I had wrote. The otp in question is Velma/Marcie...past relationship, I suppose.


End file.
